Being A Tiger
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: This is a cute and fluffy story about Hatori comforting Kisa like his child when she's hurt. Grandpa Hatori x Kisa. Father/child relationship. Lots of fluff!
1. She's My Cousin I'm Her Doctor

**Disclaimer:**** Nope- I still don't own Fruits Basket. Enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Ch. 1- She's My Cousin and I'm Her Doctor**

It was a quiet morning as Haru walked down the sidewalk by the park. Breaking the serene silence was a sickening thud and a blood-curdling scream coming from inside the park. Being Hatsuharu, he had to know what was going on, so he ran into the park in a fury. When he got to where the sounds came from, he was shocked at what he saw. Kisa was on the ground, crying, with two white stick-looking things protruding out of her left leg.

"GRANDPA!," Kisa screamed at the top of her little lungs.

"What's wrong?!," Haru ran up to her, bending down to her ground level.

"She broke her leg, you idiot!," Hiro walked over and yelled in rage at Haru.

"What?!," Haru looked down at Kisa to realize the sticks were actually 2 bones sticking out of her little leg. He ignored Hiro's rude comment.

"HATORI!," Kisa screamed again; Hiro now on the ground at her side, trying to comfort her.

"I'll be right back," Haru yelled from over his shoulder as he took off. He ran with the wind as he was on his way to 'grandpa'.

The Sohma Estate was particularly silent, except for Haru who barged in Hatori's front door and broke the silence.

"Hatori!," Haru screamed at the silent man sitting at his desk. "What's wrong Haru?," Hatori asked with concern evident in his eyes. Haru was out of breath and was panting as he told Hatori: "Kisa...leg...park...now!"

"Let's go," Hatori got up and grabbed his bag, threw his stethoscope around his neck and ran off to the park. Believe me; I have never seen Hatori run as fast as he did that day! Haru followed suit as much as he could keep up. As they ran for what seemed forever, Hatori was busy trying to ignore stares he was getting from people on the street. _'It's an emergency; I don't have time for this!'_ Hatori thought to himself as he continued to run. When he reached the park with Haru, he knew exactly where to go because you could hear a girl screaming:"GRANDPA!" amidst the bustle of the city.

Hatori walked over to her and caught his breath while banding down on one knee to look at her leg: _'Ouch...how did she do that? Poor Kisa...bear with me for a little while, please.'_ Kisa started crying louder the second Hatori looked at her leg. "

"Shhh...I'm here," Hatori said as he put his bag down and wiped the tears from her face while cupping her cheek with his other hand.

A huge crowd came out of nowhere and surrounded the stressed doctor and the crying tiger. Hatori realized it was more serious than he thought. He called out to the crowd: "Someone call an ambulance please!"

A few minutes passed and apparently, somebody called an ambulance. There was a blaring ambulance at the scene.

"Kisa, I have to pick you up and it's going to hurt a little; ok?," Hatori said to the young girl who stopped crying but was still sad.

"Ok grandpa...," Kisa looked up at her 'grandfather' with trusting eyes. Hatori didn't waste time. He picked her up as gently as he could as not to disturb her left leg. She was obviously in pain because she started crying again in Hatori's shirt.

They reached the ambulance and they attendant spoke: "How are you related to her?" Hatori replied quickly; not wanting to waste valuable time: "She's my cousin and I'm her doctor."

* * *

**Konnichiwa! xxSohmaxHatorixx here! Please review and tell me what you think. When I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Arigatou!**


	2. Why I Love Grandpa

**Disclaimer:**** I sadly don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I would be filthy, stinkin' rich right now! Oh well...enjoy...characters by Natsuki Takaya. I DO own Dr. Murasaki though! **

* * *

**Ch. 2- Why I Love 'Grandpa'**

The ride to the hospital was unerving for Kisa. Every few seconds, she would look down at her leg and become squeamish again. Hatori started to get worried after she turned pallid white. "Are you ok Kisa?" He broke the eerie silence. The little tiger gave him an answer an bravely as she could: "It hurts so much- It was my fault; I should have been more careful.." She cried once again.

"Can I ask how exactly you broke your leg?," Hatori looked into her eyes ful of pain.

"Well, I was playing on the monkey bars and fell. I thought that I could land on my feet easily, but I was wrong...," she cried louder.

Hatori decided to stop with the questions and look for his credentials that showed he was a certified doctor. He kept them in his doctor's bag in case of an emergency where someone had to be admitted to the hospital- such as now. He found them and put them in the pocket of his lab coat before packing up his bag.

Suddenly, the ambuland stopped. The male nurse/attendant spoke again: "Alright Kisa, we need to get you into the hospital now." The male nurse then walked over to her and tried to pick her up for her own good. Kisa obviously didn't like him touching her because the second his hand touched her arm, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kisa!," Hatori was shocked at her bahavior," don't scream!"

"Don't you dare touch me!," Kisa glared at the nurse with a death glare.

"Fine then. Come on Kisa," Hatori picked her up and left for the hospital door- leaving a very confused nurse back in the ambulance.

The hospital was fairly quiet except for a few people here and there. Hatori held the girl in her hands as he walked o the desk and explained what happened. The receptionist nodded in agreement and showed them to a room before leaving.

"Here yo go Kisa. You need to relax; we don't want you changing." Hatori said as he put Kisa on the bed to lie down. He then grabbed a chair for himself and he sat next to the bed. "I'm scared grandpa," Kisa said as she took a look around the pale room that smelled heavily of antibacterial. He moved his chair closer to where she was laying: "Don't be. I'll be here with the doctor. It's ok."

Just then, the door opened. In walked a doctor who looked somewhat similar to Hatori depending on his height. He looked at Hatori with a quick glance before grabbing the chart from the wall. "Excuse me- are you looking after her already?" The doctor turned to face Hatori after he got the chart.

"Oh, no. I'm just her physician and she's my younger cousin," Hatori bowed to the doctor, "I'm Dr. Hatori Sohma"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Murasaki." The other doctor bowed in response to Hatori. Then, Dr. Murasaki looked at the chart in his hands.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kisa with Hatori sitting on another chair, closeby. "So, Kisa, what happened?," Murasaki asked as kindly as he could.

"I was playing on the monkey bars but I fell. Grandpa came to help me," Kisa said as she held back tears of grief.

"Can I please touch you leg for a minute?," Murasaki was tring to be kind to little girl to make her as comfortable as possible.

"NO!," Kisa screamed.

"Kisa, let him touch it. You already let me. Besides, I'm sure he just wants an ex-ray that doesn't hurt.," Hatori explained.

"That's right- all I need is an ex-ray. It doesn't hurt- promise!" Murasaki said to the young girl who was about to cry again, while holding up his hand. Murasaki looked deep into her golden eyes filled with sorrow.

"But grandpa has to stay...," Kisa explained her terms in a slight whisper. Murasaki took a quick glance at her leg. "I don't think we actually need an ex-ray. I can already tell where it's broken." "True.," Hatori answered in response to Dr. Murasaki. Murasaki then out the chart he was holding down on the table after making a few short notes on it. He then got up, and walked over to draws on the opposite side of the room. Murasaki then went through the draws until he found a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. He went to another draws and pulled out gloves before returning to his seat next to Kisa.

When he got back to the bed, he put down the syringe and the glass vial to put on his golves. When he got his gloves on, he inwrapped the syringe and filled it with the clear liquid. He held it up to his eye and pushed the plunger a little before lowering his arm and speaking:

"Kisa, I need your leg for a second," Dr. Murasaki said as he looked at her- syringe in hand. In return, Kisa looked to him in horror before shaking her head swiftly.

"Please? It only pinches for a second. Plus, the faster you let me do this, the faster you can go home with 'grandpa'," Murasaki tried to console the girl.

"Can grandpa do it?," Kisa asked with a cute face. Murasaki turned to look at Hatori as Hatori took out his credentials and showed them to the doctor in front of him. Murasaki nodded in approval of the forms. Then he turned to Hatori: "I don't know- can 'grandpa' do it?," Murasaki looked at Hatori giving a giggle at the look on Hatori's face when he called him 'grandpa'.

"Sure Kisa," Hatori turned to Murasaki before getting up and going to the sink to wash his hands. Hatori returned from the sink within a few seconds and took the syringe from Murasaki.

Hatori went to sit on the other side of the bed and Kisa.

"Alright Kisa, you'll feel a little pinch; ok?," Hatori looked into the golden, trusting eyes of Kisa who nodded in return.

Hatori then took the needle to her leg and injected it as Kisa grabed Murasaki's hand and clenched it tightly. "3...2...1...all done," Hatori pulled the needle out of her leg and put the cap on and disposed of it in a special waste basket before returning to the bed.

"See. That wasn't so bad after all, right?" Murasaki said to Kisa.

"Not really!," Kisa perked up.

"That's my girl," Hatori said to her as he ruffled her hair a little bit- making her smile.

"Can you still feel your leg at all?," Murasaki asked her.

"No not really...it's hard to move," Kisa said as she tried moving her legs- to no avail.

Hatori thought at the back of his mind as he looked at Kisa: _'I know the worse part is yet to come. He has to snap her bone back into place. It's going to hurt a bit even if she can't feel her leg. I might have to hold her.'_

Murasaki looked at Hatori," Will you do the honors of holding her?"

"Holding me for what?," Kisa asked as she became more scared by the second.

"Nothing- just close your eyes," Hatori said as he took hold of her upper leg and arms.

"Kisa? I need you to count down from 10 to 1 slowly and I'll be done; ok?" Murasaki told her.

Kisa gulped:" Ok..."

As Hatori held her, she began to count aloud. "10...9..."

Murasaki was now holding her leg and snapping the bone back in place.

"OOOWWW," Kisa screamed.

"Shhh...it's almost over," Hatori said as he continued to hold the squirming girl in place.

Murasaki was now pushing the bone back into her leg as gently as he could. Once he got the bones in place, he grabbed a brace from a nearby draw and put it on her leg.

"It's ok. It's over- you can open your eyes now Kisa," Murasaki looked into Kisa's sad eyes, welling up with tears.

"Now you get to pick what color cast you want Kisa," Hatori said to avert her gaze from Murasaki.

"Ok!," Kisa forgot about the pain in her leg to say: "I want gold!"

"Gold it is," Murasaki walked over to a draw and pulled out a long, golden cast. He placed it around the white one on her leg.

"Would you like anything else Kisa?" Murasaki asked as he sat beside her.

"Yes."

"What do you need?"

"Can you sign my cast for me?," Kisa looked into his eyes and blushed a little. Murasaki smiled at her: "Of course!" He pulled a Sharpie from his pocket and signed it "Dr. Murasaki- get well soon!"

"Thankyou so much!," Kias said as she gave Dr. Murasaki and unexpected hug.

Hatori said bye to the doctor and arranged for a payment plan before walking out of the hospital with Kisa on crutches.

"How do you feel Kisa?" Hatori asked.

"Fine...just a little sore..," Kisa replied, "you know what?"

Hatori answered :"What?"

"I Love Grandpa!!," Kisa said before grabbing the waist of Hatori.

Hatori just smiled back to her and walked her home. _This was one day he wouldn't forget for a long while..._

* * *

**Yo! Please review and tell me what you think...arigatou! I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
